Empire of Z'drassan
Z’drassan, once a loyal kingdom supporting Empress Miko Missa during the Chrysant Wars, is currently no more than a decaying state posing as an empire. It vies against others for the possession of Hadar, and is in an almost constant state of conflict with the surrounding islands. Z’drassan is heavily affected by the conflict with its neighbors, and its fortitude was lessened with the Allar majority rebuilding their strength on the mainland, while the Slizar population largely segregated to the swamps. Pushed down by the Regalian Empire’s victory, and reduced to but a quarter of its original strength, it is doubtful the Empire of Z’drassan will ever be able to regain its former power and glory. History The Meriac had held a small outpost in Z’drassan, though they became isolated and enshrouded in slumber deep beneath the surface around 3007 BC. Z’drassan otherwise remained uninhabited before the cataclysm, populated only by the assortment of beasts and birds which roamed and lived within the dense jungles of the island. However, come 102 AC, Allar and Slizar poured in from Sendras as they fled the Mu-Allar, and colonised the islands of the Hadar archipel. Z’drassan was a primary stop for many, given its point on the southern section of the island group, and so it was here that many an Allar began building their homes. Although the settlements were somewhat basic and difficult to start due to the poor soil quality and the unforgiving rugged geography, the settlers dug in and started a long, hefty process of building Z’drassan into what it is today. Over the following century, Z’drassan was held by different ruling families who claimed control over territories, extending their power over the various groups of Naylar, who had made their homes within the hilly jungles and kept a tight hold over the land. One of these militaristic kingdoms notably grew and was notable throughout the Z’drassan kingdoms by 217 AC. Led by a Slizar king, the monarchy utilized ferocity and forceful expansion to envelop and pressure the smaller kingdoms into submission. In 244 AC, a group of Allar named the “Mishima Brood” had this tyrant Slizar assassinated so that they could gain rights to the throne. It was not until the unification of the Chrysant kingdoms in 276 AC that they became recognized as a greater influence in Hadar. Lustful for prestige, King Orochi Mishima, the leading member of the Mishima brood, offered his loyalty to Empress Miko Missa in return for enhanced importance within her new Empire. With Z’drassan acting as an ally to Miko Missa during the war, Orochi was overcome with greed for the promised leverage as they combated the Imperial Fleet, and remained devoted until the battle of Fessa Huallo. The first signs of Miko Missa's collapse caused him to flee with a large portion of his troops in fear. Upon return to Z’drassan, Mishima’s more bitter and apathetic heir Kaisu had him executed for desertion, the death raising him to take the throne. However the Regalian Fleet sailed around Hadar, destroying many coastal hamlets and pillaging several villages, leading to massacres and atrocities over the island. A decade after the closure of the Chrysant War, Z’drassan was embroiled in conflict with the neighbouring kingdoms, each of which vied for the Empire which Empress Miko Missa had lost. After the travesty of the war, Mishima’s kingdom followed in the footsteps of many other Chrysant communities, laying blame on the Slizar which lead to the genocide of the serpentine race in 295 AC. The mass executions resulted in a large chunk of the Slizar community fleeing to the swamps. In 301 AC, Kaisu Mishima became the self-proclaimed Emperor of Z’drassan, and began rebuilding it from the ashes to the frail, though determined state it is in today. Etymology Z’drassan, first settled in the midst of 102 AC, owes its name heavily to the Slizar linguistic origins wherein Z’drassan roughly means ‘Bastion’. This was held by the Mishima kingdom even after their purge of the Slizar for they saw the name to signify the kingdom’s previous strength and power. This is also reflective in the Z’drassan capital Serass, a synonym of the Slizar word for ‘stronghold’. Geography The Empire of Z’drassan is based upon the area claimed as Z’drassan itself, a bulky island nation to the south-west of Hadar. The mainland is rather dome-shaped and the land slopes upwards into hilly, rough terrain with thick swathes of tropical jungle and smatterings of colossal broad-trunked trees, meaning that terraforming and farming is incredibly difficult. Vast sheets of creeping plants and roughvine drape down from the branches, and in the undergrowth consists of waxy bushes and varieties of lush flora. Many stone temples and shells of burnt out villages line the lower hillsides, mere ghosts of Z’drassan’s once formidable kingdom from before the cannonfire and mortar of the Imperial Fleet’s attacks. However, nearing the peak rests the capital Serass, the stronghold for the Empire, and small hamlets and other tucked away communities can be found in the jungle. At the foot of the overgrown hillsides lie vast murky swamps which are frequently coated in a layer of unrelenting white fog and twisted mangrove trees. The Slizar of Z’drassan hide themselves in the swamps from the persecution they receive, making their homes within ramshackle stilt houses that rest above the dark mire. All manner of fish and reptiles thrive here, snakes lounging within the gnarled mangroves and the steady buzz of flies permeating the air over the placid waters. To the north of Z’drassan can be found the isle of Misu-Ansa, a small crag covered with mist which holds an old Nagrecian temple. Climate The land itself is rather moist and the air is damp, attributed to the tropical climate which Hadar possesses. The heat can reach average temperatures of 30 °C (86 °F) in the daytime, worsened by the extreme humidity of Z’drassan, whereas in the nights it can often drop to such low and cool temperatures as 10 °C (50 °F). This differs lower down in the swamps where fog and winds tend to blow a chill, resulting in temperatures at around 17 °C (62.6 °F). Rainstorms are quite common in Z’drassan and due to the mud-lined slopes of its mountains, landslides are not at all rare. Notable landmarks *'Serass' :The capital of Z’drassan is an imposing stone stronghold found on the higher reaches of the slopes. Propped up on the slopes using step-like outcroppings, Serass features towering buildings of carved stone, with red terracotta tiles detailing the rooftops. The southern half of the city is all but demolished as a result of the Chrysant Wars, leaving the toppled columns and the fortifications to become rubble. Emperor Mishima’s seat of power rests at the highest point of the city within a rugged stone citadel, the gateway to which is fashioned into the shape of a Sea Serpent’s maw. *'Mutsukami Bay' :Located on the eastern side of Z’drassan, this naturally formed bay acts as an excellent harbor for the empire. Surrounded by cliffs to the south, and shrouded by the overgrown jungle to the north of the bay’s entrance, it remained well-hidden throughout the war. Holding no more than some dilapidated houses and a pier on the beach, it is quite pathetic in appearance, though it proves to be an useful asset to the military in hiding their meager collection of ships. Government The Empire of Z’drassan is ruled independently by Emperor Kaisu Mishima, an Allar who disposed of his father to claim the throne and control over the island. As a self-supported Emperor, the leadership of Z’drassan is somewhat akin to a dictatorship where Kaisu himself makes and enforces the laws, and rules with an iron fist. His people tend live in chronic poverty and follow a subsistence lifestyle, worsened by the divide between Allar on the mainland and Slizar in the lower mangroves. List of Rulers *Before Cataclysm - Nobody *0 - 102 AC - Nobody *102 - 203 AC - Various minor Allar kingdoms *203 - 244 AC - King Shigeko (Assassinated by successor) *244 - 290 AC - King Orochi Mishima (Assassinated by successor) *290 - Present - Emperor Kaisu Mishima Foreign Relations The Empire of Z’drassan has less-than-friendly relations with the neighboring islands of the Hadar continent, and pursues no trade or marketing outside of its own borders. The army of Z’drassan actually plunders coastal villages of the other isles for foodstuffs, weaponry and items of value.They hold a deep-rooted fear for the Regalian Empire, which has holdings in the Regalian DMZ of Hadar, and a sense of enmity is evident in Z’drassan due to the harsh treatment they received at the hands of Regalia’s fleet during the Chrysant Wars. Military Whilst economically fragile, the Empire managed to retain some weaponry cached away in the jungle during the war, which is why the Z’drassan troops utilize crude steel weapons from the days of Missa's rule. Alongside this, they hold a small ‘fleet’ in Mutsukami Bay, numbering nine ships from the old Dragonfleet, though these are in a general state of disrepair. Mishima actively pushes his people to train vigorously and aspire to be victorious in all their endeavours, which leaves many of his people feeling somewhat hard-tasked. Economy and Technology Within Z’drassan itself, commerce is minimal due to the bitterness between the Allar and Slizar populace, leading to a failing economy only held up by military conquests of other territories. The Allar of Z’drassan do trade however, mainly in the exchange of fruits and foodstuffs. The island of Z’drassan itself is rich in resources. Although the after-effects of the war with Regalia were brutal upon the economy and people, the resources were generally left untouched. Whilst it is difficult to efficiently farm due to the soil quality and lack of proper flat ground, fruits of varying sizes and flavours grow in abundance from the heavy jungle forestry. Wood and timber is the most common material available, alongside stone, clay and iron which may be quarried from the land. As another consequence of the Chrysant war crippling Z’drassan’s economy, the coinage is extremely basic. Metals are scarce in Z’drassan, bar iron deposits which are used primarily for the upkeep of weaponry and armour, albeit poorly. The coinage is thus one of carved wooden chips called ‘tokens’ with numbers engraved into them. This renders forgery remarkably easy and exaggerates the state of economic despair. Demographics *Allar - 82% category:Allar Demographics *Mekett - 10% category:Mekett Demographics *Slizzar - 8% category:Slizzar Demographics Culture The Allar of Z’drassan are incredibly militaristic, with a predominant (and foolish) hope to gain the influence which Miko Missa once had over the islands of Hadar. The Allar tend to wear rather loose-fitting robes, though given the current combatant state of the empire, it’s not uncommon to see the males wear simple cloth garments over which they portray iron or leather armor. Cuisine throughout the Empire tends to be crude and easy to come by, revolving around a diet of fruits and fish because the economy of Z’drassan cannot afford to provide improvements to agriculture. The idea of wealth is obsolete. The Slizar however hold a much more reserved lifestyle within the swamps. When it comes to architecture, the buildings are small and fashioned into tower-like abodes which hug the steep hillsides. They are often decorated in terracotta tiling and hold rich clay red to ombre tones. Religion The Naylar of Z’drassan do hold to traditional cultural beliefs, like the worship of Nessrassian. In 297 AC, Emperor Kaisu Mishima made it an obligation to solely hold faith in the Sea serpent deity Vailess, who revolves around power. This exaggerates the soldierly nature of the Z’drassan Allar. While they follow their ruler’s orders when it comes to worship, they deep-down are too afraid to make a stance when it comes to religious independence. Trivia *Unbeknownst to any, a Mekett hive not yet awoken is hidden deep underground in the southern part of Z’drassan. The entrance was unintentionally sealed off as a result of Regalian mortars bombarding the coastline settlements during the Chrysant War. However, there are still several other tunnels out, and the Mekett are yet to show their faces to fight. *Z’drassan’s enemies constantly call the Allar on the island ‘worms’, a mocking insult in reference to the cowardice of Mishima’s father during the Battle of Fessa Huallo. *The arrogant and selfish Kaisu Mishima ignores the possibility of any Slizar remaining in Z’drassan. He ergo wholly overlooks the gathering of dissidents in the swamps, and dismisses the different attempts on his life as assassination attempts by other kingdoms. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Southern States category:Naylar category:Allar